Talk:Naruto and Sasuke 3
Some questions This is NOT a forum discussion. This is meant to improve articles around here. * Is Sasuke a pseudo-jinchuuriki? *Kurama also said "Demonic Statues." Were there more? * We'll wait for color on whether Sasuke used Chidori arrows. * So what of Asura's chakra avatar? What do we assume now? Naruto's three-headed avatars came from natural energy. Do we assume Asura's a Sage? * Was Naruto using a Tailed Beast Ball or TSB? Thought TBB came from the mouth... Questions I could answer myself, but I wanna hear your opinions on improving the relevant articles. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 12:05, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :# No, his Susanoo is. :# Not necessarily. :# He did. :# Ashura's "battle avatar" has pretty much been confirmed to be Kurama Senjutsu Shadow Clone Tailed Beast Mode whatever :# TSB--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:09, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I primarily agree with Elv, but I would list Sasuke as a pseudo as the chakra is in Susanoo, but Susanoo is just an extension of him and his chakra. "Let go your earthly tether." (talk) 12:30, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :::#Sort of, but it seems to be a temporary enhancement. :::#No, Kurama meant "since all that chakra isn't fusing with the Demonic Statue, it will be something different from the Ten-Tails". :::#All that lightning looks like Chidori. :::#Asura was given power from his father and has the same abilities as Naruto, so he could use Six Paths Sage Technique, Truth-Seeking Balls and was Kurama's jinchūriki. :::#Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']][[User talk:JOA20|''20]] 12:38, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::#No, Susanoo is a new Gedo Mazo. ::::#No, there's no pluralism in Japanese. Likely a translation error. ::::#Clearly Raiton Arrows ::::#Naruto's three headed avatar didn't came from natural chakra and also looks different than Asura's. ::::#When? • Seelentau 愛 議 12:48, October 16, 2014 (UTC) End of the chapter, Naruto threw two Rasenshurikens. One was black, one was white (well normal but it was colored white)--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:49, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :One was Yin, one was Yang, hurrdurr. No, the white one was a normal Rasen Shuriken, the other one was a we'll-wait-and-see-how-many-TSB-Naruto-has-left-next-chapter. :) • Seelentau 愛 議 12:52, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I was about to say zero because he blew up the three he started with at the start of the battle, and naturally this chapter starts with 3 new ones coming out of nowhere. I hate Truth-Seeking Balls.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:55, October 16, 2014 (UTC) @Seel, http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ashura_Mode.png http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Naruto%27s_Battle_Avatar.png still not Kurama's jinchuuriki? :P--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:29, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :Probably not. Kurama, if memory serves me correctly is a fox.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:02, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::No. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:12, October 16, 2014 (UTC) # No...neither the tailed beasts nor their chakra is sealed within him to be qualified as a jinchuriki...his susanoo simply acts like a container for their chakras to keep them combined TEMPORARILY in one place. # No...most likely a mistake in translation as seelentau pointed out. # I THINK if it was chidori we would see a BACHICHICHI sound effect somewhere...it's simply a raiton created from TB chakra... or maybe I'm wrong. # Again I THINK they're different...Asura's head is fox-like...& it had a necklace or sth...& naruto's didn't come from natural energy alone...whatever chakra makes his six paths sage tech also makes this form. # Kinda hard to say...the possibility is equal for both of them...& also, I don't get why his normal RS was blank white at first...or is it sth else...maybe that yin & yang thing some think is the case... --DARK ZER06 (talk) 17:25, October 16, 2014 (UTC) @Ulti, how is Ashura's not a fox? The pattern, save the shoulders and beads is now completely identical ._. @Dark, Naruto has thrown one Wind Release: Rasenshuriken (the white) and Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken made from his Truth Seeking Ball (the black) it's not yin and yang--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:13, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :Elve, in all seriousness... so what if the markings are the same? Naruto's is clearly a fox because Kurama is. Yes, Asura's has the same markings. So? Look at Asura's avatar carefully in its faces. It's not Kurama. Seriously. Same markings... so what? Automatically Asura's is a fox. Jeez. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 18:49, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I wouldn't be so adamant that Sasuke isn't a (pseudo-)jinchūriki after this chapter. Going by the latest criteria given by Sasuke himself, simply having part of a tailed beast's chakra makes you a jinchūriki, no fūinjutsu required. Of course, that would logically make Kakashi, Kinkaku, and Ginkaku Nine-Tails jinchūriki, but I guess it's not the wiki's job to make sense of things like that, just document them.--BeyondRed (talk) 19:00, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Meh... @Red, Sasuke isn't a jinchuuriki, like Kurama said, his Susanoo is holding the chakra like the Demonic Statue. Unless you think the statue is a jinchuuriki... Do you? Because if you don't, then Sasuke isn't either. The Susanoo is holding the chakra in just like the Gedo Mazo. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 19:03, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::So we'll only consider him a jinchuriki if he cancels Susanoo and takes the chakra into his own body, right? Seems like a good solution, given what we have to work with.--BeyondRed (talk) 19:22, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that's reasonable. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 19:34, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Susanoo is a chakra exoskeleton/an avatar. Since the Tailed Beasts aren't inside of his body, but outside, he isn't a jinchuuriki--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:55, October 16, 2014 (UTC) * Sasuke's Susanoo is the new Gedo Mazo. That makes perfect sense, no joke, no sarcasm. * No pluralism? Alright then, thanks Tau. * That manipulation of lightning chakra to me looked like natural lightning, but whatever. * Thank GOD we haven't added assumptions to Asura's article despite Naruto's new Mode. Yeesh, there have been so many to his article sometimes. * Yeah, that probably was a Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken. Meaning it was both a TSB and a Tailed Beast Ball, since Naruto transforms a TSB to a TB Ball and adds wind chakra to it to create the technique. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125'']] 19:59, October 17, 2014 (UTC)